Enslaved
by SashaW
Summary: Sasha Weasley is a 17 year old girl, who has been captured by Lord Voldemort and is a slave. takes place during DH. Follows her as she goes with Harry on his adventures most of the way. In progress please review. Rated T for language. CHAPTER 8 UP. HPOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Oh, lord, what did I do to deserve this?? Sasha asked herself as the whip   
came down apron her again. Why did you have me battle Mcnair? Outside, where  
Snape just walked by and snatched her up. He had taken her to this god-awful  
place and forced her to be the slave? Why?? Oh yeah, because she was in the  
wrong place at the wrong time.  
It had all started about 3 weeks ago when Death Eaters had attacked  
Hogwarts. She had been locked in a battle with Mcnair just outside of  
Hagrid's hut when Snape walked up and grabbed her by the jacket.

"She'll do don't you think Draco?" Snape had asked. Then Snape had brought her here, to Little Hang Linton. She had been enslaved to the dark lord Voldemort.  
At the moment she was being whipped by Mcnair for "giving him an evil look"   
That's what Sasha found very odd about this place. The dark lord, the master   
of evil, the most hated wizard in the world, never touched them. He never  
hit them, whipped them, or even hurt them. All he ever did was order them  
around. Mean while his death eaters were horrible, so far (in 3 weeks) Sasha  
had been whipped, beaten, and taunted to no end by the death eaters.

Sasha thought back to before this awful time in her life, it was something   
she did during the more painful times. Think of… Hermione. Yes, Hermione,  
her best friend. She didn't't hang out with Hermione much though because of  
Harry. Harry was the boy she crushed on since first year. She had been fine  
to be near him and talk to him until last year when he started to date Ginny  
Weasley. Not only was it torture to see the guy you loved kissing someone  
else, but also Ginny happened to be her cousin. Ginny even knew that Sasha  
liked Harry when they started dating!!

She had also been in love one other time. With Cedric Diggory, but no one knew. They kept it a secret because at the time it just seemed to make sense. The first time he told her he loved her was right before he went into the maze, and came out a corpse. Sasha was crushed. Love just seemed to be against her.

She stopped thinking about that. Okay there was also…Lily. Her twin sister. Lily was a lot like Sasha: smart, pretty, kind, and noticed a lot by boys. Lily was unfairly put in Ravenclaw while Sasha was in Gryffindor. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gruff  
voice.

"Okay, I think you learned your lesson." Said Mcnair rolling up his whip.  
Sasha looked at her back and saw blood had slightly seeped through her  
nightgown. She wobbled up to her room that she shared with Judy. Judy was  
sitting on her bed waiting for Sasha. She brushed her brown hair out of her  
eyes.  
"Was it one of the more painful ones??" Judy asked.  
"Well, It bled." replied Sasha.  
"Ahh, well, Draco managed to steal some gauze from the bathroom." Judy said  
holding up some fluffy paper.  
As Judy soaked up some of the blood with the gauze Sasha got thinking again.  
Draco, Judy and herself, what an odd friendship it started as but they were  
the reasons she was still here. Every single thought of, suicide, physical  
pain, and escape they pushed out of her mind. At first she hated Draco with  
every bone in her body. At school he seemed stuck up, spoiled and a proud  
want to be know it all. But when she got to know him better he was really  
nice.

You just have to get to know him; it was the way he was brought up.   
Stuck up, strong, and a very proud, pureblood. He was trying to change though.  
Since his father had escaped from Azkaban prison, he had felt certain resentment towards evil stuff. It was an odd thing but Draco understood and that's what was important to him. They had tried to get more out of him but he had not been willing to talk.  
Sasha had prayed every morning and night that someone would come and  
rescue her. Her biggest hope had been dashed within a minute of getting to  
this hellhole though.

"Is it done?" asked Voldemort

"Yes, he's gone," replied Severus Snape.

"Who??" Asked a couple of confused death eaters.  
He looked at Sasha as he said "Your precious Dumbledore!"

"Liar!" she had shouted. Unable to think about Dumbledore being gone,  
unable to accept it.  
"It's true." Snape said with a triumphant sneer on his pale face. "I had  
the pleasure of performing the deed myself."

"You dirty traitor!!!" she said loud enough for only him to hear. "You  
dirty, filthy, horrible son of a-" Snape brought up his hand up to strike  
her, but Voldemort stopped him for some reason.

"You will not touch her, just as you cannot touch the rest of them. None of  
you can" Voldemort had said. The death eaters didn't listen. Judy's voice  
brought her back to reality.

"Apparently Voldy has some sort of surprise for us. We have no idea what it  
is but it's supposed to change how we think about him in general.

Sasha knew whom he meant by "we". It wasn't all the workers, it wasn't just  
the female workers, and it was she and Judy. Sasha and Judy were the only  
real slaves. Forced to work there with no pay, no contact to the outside  
world, no good points about. All the others had been afraid of him and  
volunteered. In every other way they were just like the slaves, cut off from  
the out side world and all. Only difference was the other slaves had a choice.

"But Sasha I must tell you something...There is a rumor. That involves us."  
She paused for a second. "There is a rumor his next evil plan thingy will  
involve one or both of us a lot. It's only a rumor but... it's best to be  
prepared."

The door suddenly burst open and Draco walked in. "Hey guys. The master  
wants to see you. He says it's important. Everyone will be there. Hurry!" he  
said walking out the door again.

Sasha sighed and walked over and put on her "uniform." Which was one of the  
worst parts of this. Her "uniform" was a very revealing outfit with a low  
V-neck cut and a short skirt. She didn't't care too much about the skirt. But  
the shirt made her feel embarrassed because some parts of her were large on  
her short body. The shirt was not made for things like these her size and  
they felt like they could come out at any time. She ran a brush quickly thru  
her hair and checked to make sure she looked fine in her full-length mirror.  
Once Judy was done they headed down to the dining hall for the big news.  
Down the staircase and through they halls they walked, making small talk  
but mostly thinking about the same thing. Was the rumor true? Would they  
learn tonight? Was this whole meeting about them?? They walked through the  
oak dining hall doors and saw almost everyone else was there. The meeting   
hadn't started yet so they took the place at the back. Snape walked in after  
them, he glared at them and said, and "You're late."

"So are you!" Sasha snapped. He grabbed them both by the arms and brought them to the front. "This will be your place for the night," he said letting go and sitting next to Draco,  
who was sitting beside Sasha.  
Once they sat down Voldemort decided to start the meeting. He was wearing dark  
green robes and what's not green is black. He cleared his throat, and the  
room went silent. "I have two announcements!" He said starting off. "The first!" He continued, "Is that I will be changing. I will be taking a potion that I invented." Everyone looked confused. He smiled mischievously and said. "You'll see!" as he pulled a purple bottle out of his robes and before anyone could say no he had downed it.  
His face slowly began to change. His nose shortened, his eyes grew warmer  
and his 5 o'clock shadow disappeared. He became. Young again? Young again?  
Is that possible? Sasha thought confused. It was true though. He looked no   
older than 21. There were oohs and awes and "Unbelievable!" from all over  
the room.

"Yes! That's right! I am young again! It has worked perfectly." Voldemort  
said proudly. "And on to my next bit of news." He said pausing for effect.  
"Due to the success of the potion I have decided we will have a get   
together, a ball of sorts, there will be music, dancing and drinks all  
around" There were loud cheers from around the room. "It will be open to  
everyone." Voldemort continued looking straight at Sasha and Judy.  
" My last order of business. Being the host of our "Ball" Who will I be  
attending with?" He left his chair, walked down the steps and offered his  
hand to… Sasha. " I have thought long and hard about this and you were the  
only fit choice." He said looking into her eyes. His eyes truly did look…  
kind. A strange feeling came over Sasha, she wasn't sure what made her do it, but for some reason she reached out and took his hand. He walked her to where he had been sitting before and called out "This is my date!!!"

Sasha looked at all the people, death eaters, other slaves, Draco and Judy.   
All sat there with their mouths open. Gaping at the look of young Voldemort holding hands with not only a slave. Also she was a Weasley to boot. "You will where the finest dress, which ever you want from the catalogue that will be brought to your room." He said quietly to her. "You all may go," He said addressing the rest of the room. He let go of her hand and said. "The ball is in two days, please be ready" He said it in an almost kind tone.  
What and odd night this was turning out to be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sasha journeyed up to her room not sure what she should consider first.   
Voldemort's new face? Him taking her to the ball? What would she wear? Why her? She made it to her room and opened the door and was surprised Judy wasn't there yet. Seconds later Judy walked in followed by Draco. They both seemed to have no idea what to since. Finally Draco spoke.  
"Erm… Judy? Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He said to break the silence and partly to make sure a death eater didn't try to force her to go with him.  
Judy smiled "Sure, but Sasha, what are you going to do?" Sasha looked at Judy with raised eyebrows.  
"What am I supposed to do? Run away? Not go? This is a dark lord of evil we're talking about." Sasha turned around so she could grab her bottle of water off the table.  
"Oh Sasha! What are you going to do about the scars on your back?" Asked Draco.  
"Must I do anything?" Sasha said slowly.  
"Well is your dress going to have a back that goes up to your neck because if not then you're in trouble." Draco said still looking at her poor scared  
back.  
Sasha sighed, "I guess I'll go tell him. You think he's still in the dining  
hall?" Sasha said do them. They both nodded yes so she headed down.  
When she entered the dining room he was still there sitting in his huge   
chair that looked like a throne. "Umm sir?" She said to him. He apparently  
didn't see her come in because he jumped a little. Sasha noted that the new   
face would take some getting used too. He smiled as she walked towards him.  
"Sir, It's just that I wanted to look perfect for the ball thingy and well  
some of the death eaters have had their turns… well hurting me and Judy" She  
said turning her back to him so he could see it.  
He walked towards her and placed his hands on her back. "Lift up your  
shirt," He said to her. Sasha whipped her head around to look at him. He   
seemed serious. She lifted up the back of her shirt and remembered she was  
wearing a bra. She wondered if that would matter for about a second because  
she then got her answer. She felt his cold hands undo the strap and then  
place them on Sasha scarred back.  
"So, do you know why I choose you to be my date?" He said into her ear, as  
he massaged her back.  
"Because you have a sick sense of humour?" She didn't actually say that. She  
said no.  
"It will be revealed to you later." He said still whispering. His hands were no longer on her back. They were on the front of her ribs and making their way up. She stepped away from  
him out of his reach.  
"Sir, are the scars gone?" She said unwilling to let him take that from   
her.  
He looked at her and sighed. "Yes they are gone. Who did them to you?" He  
asked looking at her with his eyes looking not as kind.  
"Mcnair mostly." She said turning and leaving before he could say any more.  
That night it was hard to sleep. Sasha was confused, nervous and anxious.   
Why her? Why not Judy, or a death eater? How his eyes could have changed so  
much and even a what will I wear, went through her head. The next morning  
she felt very sleep deprived. She hadn't been able to sleep all night and

Now that she was awake she knew she could easily fall asleep.

Draco came into the room while she was still in her bed being sleeping. He   
held in his hand a catalogue. He also had a weird look on his face.  
"Ummm, I have some news. Guys, this is the catalogue for your dresses. Sasha   
gets to choose first and Judy gets second. Also Sasha's most be more  
expensive than Judy's. You can have which ever you want and what ever color.  
Plus Sasha you have the day off and Judy does umm not." He said looking at  
Judy's saddened face.

"Well, you have the evening off, of course." Draco said as if this would make a difference.

"I suppose that I should get ready for work then..." Judy said sadly. "Have fun looking for your dress with out me. Don't choose the cheapest one." She said with a weak smile. Then walked out the door.

Both Sasha and Draco groaned. "It will take her a while to get happy again. Hopefully by tonight when she is all dressed up she will feel better." Sasha said to Draco.

"Yeah, Well, I think I will leave you to your catalogue now. I have some work to do down stairs." Draco said bowing his head a little and then walking out.

Sasha grabbed the catalogue and hopped onto her bed and flipped through the pages. There were ball gowns, classic gowns, fifties skirts, dress robes, and every kind of thing you can imagine. Sasha decided on a golden prom kind of poofy dress. And it certainly wasn't cheap. It was almost 90 galleons. Although it wasn't the most expensive. The most expensive was 120 galleons and a gorgeous evening silk gown. She even searched and found one that would look amazing on Judy and was 89 galleons. It was a long, blue and silver evening gown that was striped horizontally.

Was Judy still mad at her? She thought putting down the catalogue. Well, it was a dumb reason to be mad! If she wanted Voldemort as her date she could take him! She is going with Draco, a sensible, kind, and handsome young man. And Voldemort was well…. Voldemort! Who would willingly go with him?

The day went by way too fast. She ordered her dress and it arrived with in the hour. She spent a while fooling around with her hair and decided on a fancy knot with a little falling on her shoulders. Finally Judy was off and they played with her hair and got the dress there.

Soon enough it was 6 o'clock and Draco arrived at the door, Dressed in dark green dress robes and his hair behind his ears.

"Time to go ladies!" He said taking a small bow. When he saw them he gasped loudly. "You look beautiful. Both of you!" He said in a shocked tone.

"You say it as if it's a surprise Master Malfoy." Sasha said trying to sound insulted even though she wasn't. This was really the first time since she has arrived that she had tried to look pretty. Apparently she was able to pull it off by the look on the faces of the men she walked by going downstairs. Finally she arrived at the bottom and she could feel all eyes on her.

Voldemort stepped out of the main hall and bowed a little when he got close to her. Judy and Draco took a step back. Voldemort held out his hand and Sasha hesitated for a moment then took it. They slowly walked into the dining hall hand in hand as if there was nothing weird about the dark lord taking a slave to a ball.

Sasha gasped as she entered the Dining hall. It was gorgeous! Everything was golden like her dress. The tablecloths, napkins, plates, cutlery and walls were completely gold. There was a large dance floor and a muggle stereo system that looked very costly.

Voldemort leaned in close to her and whispered, "I took care of Mcnair by the way," he smirked

Sasha's head snapped up "You what?" She whispered in disbelief

"See the hall? It wasn't decorated by the regular slaves," Voldemort whispered back. Sasha couldn't help from smiling. She nodded and went back to looking at her feet. Voldemort looked at the DJ and nodded his head and a soft gentle song began to play.

"May I have this dance?" He said bowing to her. Sasha curtseyed and took his hand and they walked to the empty dance floor

Slow dance music started to play. Sasha became quite worried, she hadn't danced in a long time, but she had never been good at slow dancing. The dark lord quickly moved in, placed one hand one her waist and started to move to the beat.

Quite quickly he moved in incredibly close. He pressed his now young, slender body up against her. He leaned in and whispered, "I know your secret" to her ear. Sasha couldn't help but smile.

"Which one?" She replied casually.

"I know you're an Alexiphone," He responded quietly. Sasha stopped moving immediately. Alexiphones are wizards or witches that have extraordinary powers compared to a regular witch. For example, they work better without wands, but Hogwarts makes you use a wand. They can also make their voices be heard in other people's minds. Plus they can apperate at any age,

"You what? How?" Sasha said, unable to accept it. All of a sudden she heard Voldemorts voice in her head.

**How could I mistake one of my own kind?** He said to her mind.

_Holy damn, _Sasha thought to herself. Voldemort just smiled and took her and started to move to the beat again.

**I****'****ve never met another. ** Sasha said into his head.

**Well aren****'****t you glad you met me. **He thought back to her. They danced in silence for a few moments before Sasha finally thought asked

**Who are you? I mean you****'****re supposed to be this completely evil, ugly, horrible human being to the world. But to me and possibly me alone, you act almost too sweet to stand at one moment and sour as a apple the next. It doesn****'****t fit together. **

Voldemort sighed, "Take a walk with me?" He said aloud. Sasha nodded and walked out with him. She was extremely surprised when he led her to the doors to outside. She hadn't been in the outdoors in almost three weeks. They walked out to outer world and Sasha could almost smell freedom.

He sat her down next to a small snake shaped fountain.

"Okay, the truth is that I'm not a nice person at all. I'm a evil, greedy, and power hungry. There is only one reason I'm being slightly nice to you." He said pausing and looking at the ground. Sasha just sat and waited nervously for him to finish, knowing it couldn't be very good.

"You are the only person I have ever been even slightly attracted too, so logically you are the only fit one to bear my child."

"WHAT?!" Sasha said jumping up from her seat. "You want me to mother your children?" she said in disbelief.

"Oh, no! Of course not! I only want you to have one. I only need one to be my heir. You would also have to raise it. But not as his mother, just as a maid. My son can't know he has a maid as a mother. It would be an embarrassment." He said smiling.

"You. You. You're insane! Why would you make the only person you have ever liked have your child then not let your child know who the mother was? It's insane! I refuse to do that. There is no way in hell." Sasha said firmly, unsure if she was actually allowed refusing him.

Voldemort looked up at her, the kindness in his eyes disappeared. "You think you can say no to me? I am the most powerful wizard in the world!" He said angrily walking towards her. Sasha stepped out of her golden high heels and prepared to run. He reached out to grab her but Sasha turned and fled. She ran down to the gates and tried to open them but as she did an electric shock was sent through her body, she screamed and she passed out on the ground right there.

Draco and Judy came out at the sound of her scream. They watched in horror as Voldemort went forward and began to beat her. He kicked punched and stepped on her. Draco ran as fast as he could down the hill and tried to hold the dark lord back. Voldemort pushed Draco away and kicked Sasha in the face. Draco angrily raised his fist and hit Voldemort Square in the face. Voldemort stumbled back a little, then steadied himself.

"Did you just hit the dark lord of all evil?" Voldemort roared. He grabbed Draco by the collar of his dress robes and threw Draco through the gate. Judy was still watching this in disbelief. Voldemort suddenly looked at her and he heard his voice say **take Sasha up to your room and clean her up for work tomorrow,** in her mind! So she did, she ran down to Sasha and saw that Draco was lying on the ground. She thought he was unconscious until he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Judy, when Sasha wakes up, tell her to write a letter to the "order" so I can go talk to them and see if I can get you guys out of here. Will you do that?" He said standing up and brushing himself off. Judy nodded quickly. "I will be standing out here tomorrow at 4 PM. Try and get the letter here then." And with that Draco turned and apparated out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Sasha was awoken by continual hard pokes in the side. She opened her eyes and felt pain everywhere. Her cheek especially, she looked at Judy for an explanation. Judy quickly explained what had happened and Sasha remembered Voldemorts plan. Then Judy explained how Draco needed her to write a letter to the order saying it was okay to trust Draco and that he wanted to get her out. Sasha stood up and walked over to the desk. She picked up the pen and stared at the paper. She wrote for about a half an hour. And the finished result was;

Dearest Order friends.

Yes, it is I, Sasha Vanesha Weasley that writes to you now. Which means that yes I am very much alive and as well as one in my position can be. I am a slave for the dark lord himself and last night it was revealed to me that he wants me to have his child. Please you guys. You have to get us out, soon. And yes you can trust Draco; over the last 3 weeks he has become my close friend. You cannot hope to rescue us without his help. I miss you all so much. It's so horrible here. We are fed table scraps, we aren't allowed to have baths or showers, and the death eaters beat us. Please my friends rescue me. I will be eternally grateful. I love and miss you all. Good-bye

Sasha Weasley Ú

Sasha folded it and placed it into her only pocket on her uniform. She looked out the window and saw Draco standing impatiently by the gate. Holy crap! She thought running down stairs, she pushed open the doors outside. She ran towards him and was going so fast she didn't stop herself in time for the gate. Ow that would hurt later as well. She slid the letter slyly thru the slits in the fence. Draco nodded, thanked her and started to walk away.

**Wait Draco** she thought to him. He stopped and turned around. **If they still don****'****t think it****'****s me in the letter, give them this.** She said holding out her hand. He took it from her to find out it was a small necklace that read Sasha Weasley. **They will know** she thought to him. **Hurry please** she finished. Turning around and walking up to the manor. Leaving her fate completely in the hands of those who were loyal to her. Sasha walked into the main hall to find things back to normal.

**Sasha, come here now.** Voldemort thought to her from across the room. **What were you doing out there with Draco? What did he want?** He said angrily. He was still clearly upset that his youngest death eater had betrayed him.

"I was just giving him his… Allergy medicine." Sasha said out loud, thinking as quickly as she could. He brought his hand up and struck her across the face.

"Don't lie to me! What was going on?" He demanded his voice growing in volume.

"Sir, he was just delivering some letters for me. They were to people from my old life. Just saying goodbye because I don't think I will ever see them again." Sasha felt quite proud. She pulled that believable story out of her ass.

Voldemort considered this and seemed to find it believable. He ran his hand across her cheek. "Such a pretty face," he whispered. "What a shame the world will never know that you created Voldy junior" He said giving her cheek a slight slap. **Well get to work** he thought to her, shooing her away.

The next 3 days were the worst ones Sasha had ever had at this house. Voldemort made constant comments of their child and even spoke of how one day after dinner she would retire to his room.

Especially on the second day when she walked in on Snape and Malfoy senior. All she managed to hear was Malfoy saying "It escalated into quite a large battle wouldn't you say? I killed one of the Weasleys. Actually there was only one there. But she is gone now." Sasha stumbled into the hall and stared at them.

"Who?" She asked Malfoy with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell, I can't keep them straight." Lucuis said with a smirk. Suddenly Snape disappeared into his room without a word. "Ask Snape. He knows them best and he saw who all was there," Lucuis said before walking away from her. Sasha felt her anger building up as she burst open Snape's door with out even knocking. Snape jumped slightly as she entered and looked up at her over the book he had out.

"Who?" She asked again with her voice shaking out of anger. Snape opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly and looked down at his book. All the anger she had been keeping inside exploded at once. She used her Alexiphone powers to raise Snape from his chair and smash his body against the wall using just her hand movements. She kept his there. "Who?" She repeated for a third time. Snape sighed.

"Alexis, Alexis Weasley." He whispered looking at his feet. Sasha dropped her hand and Snape crashed to the floor.

"My mum? My own mother? Is d-dead?" She stuttered looking at Snape for an explanation. Snape stood up, brushed himself off and looked at her sympathetically. Sasha shook her head, "No, no, lies, she's not gone. It can't be. No, no it's not true. You just love to torture me don't you Snape. Why? Why would you say that!?" Sasha said rambling so much she wasn't even listening to herself. Tears filled her eyes as she dropped to her knees. Her tears soaked the floor and her shirt. Snape slowly walked towards her, unsure of what to do with a 17 year old laying on his floor sobbing. Sasha stood up as he got close. She swayed from side to side, and she was lucky Snape was standing right next to her. Because she lost consciousness and he caught her.

So that explains why the next few days were crap. Many times during her work she would just stop and start to silently cry. So the next day she marched back up to Snapes quarters and banged on his door. "Enter" She heard him say from the other side. She ripped the door open and slammed it behind her. She slumped into the chair across from his desk. "Miss Weasley what are you doing in here?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Sasha looked around the room. "Cleaning." She answered in a sing song voice. "Okay, fine I have to ask you something. What are you? A death eater or a member of the Order? Please tell me the truth." Sasha said looking at him intently.

"You're thinking about Dumbledore aren't you?" Snape said quickly. Sasha looked up and nodded. "I had to do it, I would have died-"He started to say to Sasha interrupted him.

"So you choose your life over his? That's the most selfish thing I have ever heard!"

"If you had let me finish Weasley, I would have said that Dumbledore knew and told me to after hearing my situation. The order still needs me to spy and to give the death eaters bad information about the order. And half of the order knew that it was going to happen." He said calmly. Sasha's eyes filled with tears.

"Why didn't you try and get me out of here?" She said looking into his pale green eyes.

"Miss. Weasley, please think of this logically. Blow my whole cover, for one slave? As much as Potter, Weasley and Granger wanted me to, even the rest of the order objected. I couldn't take you out, especially, when the dark lord had such high plans for you." He said looking at his feet. "And if you think that I enjoyed or don't regret killing Dumbledore then you should just leave right now."

Sasha stood up anyway and muttered something about getting back to work. She was hard to understand because there were tears streaming down her face. Snape could see that he had upset her.

"Wea- Sasha?" Snape said looking at her with as caring eyes as he could muster. Sasha looked at the floor, then at him, and then she threw herself at the oblivious potions master. She could tell after that, that Snape understood and respected her a lot more.

On the fourth day she looked out the window of the kitchen and saw Draco standing at the gate with two suitcases. She dropped the dishes and ran down the gate again. But she was beaten.

Lucuis Malfoy looked at his son with utter disgust. "Why have you returned, insolent boy?" He asked his only child coldly.

"Does a son need a reason to visit his father?" Draco said with a sarcastic smirk.

Lucuis looked as though he would be sick "I have no son" He muttered loudly enough for Draco to hear

"I'm just here to pack up my stuff, and then I will be gone forever." Draco said pushing past his father and nodding for Sasha to follow him. Sasha followed closely behind him. Once they got to his room Draco put down the bags, then shut and locked the door. He looked at a wall beside Sasha and said "Told you she was here!" Sasha raised an eyebrow and look beside her. She almost had a heart attack as she watched a man appear out of nowhere. Not just any man though. Remus Lupin stood before her in all his shaggy and messy glory. Sashas jaw dropped and she ran and hugged Remus.

"You came for me" she whispered softly.

"Of course I did. Who were you expecting to come? Mugundus?" Remus said with a laugh.

"So what's with the suit cases?" Sasha said looking at the huge bags sitting on the floor.

"That would be yours and Judy's ticket out of here." Draco said smiling brightly. "Can you run down and tell Judy she is needed up here to help me pack? I mean it's your break in 2 minutes so you should be ok." He said clearly wanting to get out of here fast. Sasha did as she was told. She ran down to the dungeons and told Judy she was needed in Draco's room. Judy followed Sasha as quickly as she could up the stairs and when she arrived in his room Sasha had to put her hand over Judy's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Okay ladies, quickly please, choose a bag and make yourself at home. Sasha stepped into the one closest to her and curled into a ball. Draco zipped her up and Sasha began to feel a little claustrophobic. She heard Draco whisper a spell to make them levitate and she was lifted off the ground. Have you ever levitated in a suitcase? It's a strange feeling.

Sasha squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath when she heard the dark lords voice. They seemed to be fine getting past him and right after she could smell flowers and grass which meant they had made it outside. She heard the click of the gate open when she also heard a yell from inside.

"DRACO! I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM!" screamed an angry dark lord,

"Oh shit," Draco muttered. Sasha felt him give a great push to both bags to get them thru the gate. "3,2,1" she heard him count down. Sasha then heard a crack and got that weird sensation in your navel. The sensation only achievable by aparating, or touching a port key.

The suitcase landed on the ground with a hard thunk and then it was quickly unzipped. Sasha stayed curled in her ball though. Afraid to see who was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"SASHA!" cried a familiar voice. Her sister's voice, Sasha opened her eyes and looked around. She was free; she was sitting in the Weasley kitchen. Surrounded by the whole gang. Sasha immediately threw her arms around Draco. After that she hugged a variety of people. Lily first of all got the longest hug being that Lily was her twin and last piece of her once happy family, and the fact that their mother had just died. . Then she started to sob when she saw Hermione. Ron walked towards her and tried to give her a shy side hug but she wrapped him in the biggest bear hug she could muster.

After all the hugging was done and Judy had been introduced Sasha realized there were two people missing. Harry and Ginny, her eyes filled with tears when she thought that Harry would rather make out with Ginny then welcome her home. Hermione sensed her sad gaze and whispered "Harry and Ginny broke up. She was too ashamed to see you and he just left before you came" she said gesturing at the back door. Where she could see that it was now pouring rain out. Sasha silently walked out there to see Harry, with his back to her he had no idea she was out.

"Its cold out Harry, come inside please." She said loudly.

Harry shook his head. "I can't, I can't go in there Lily. I acted so stupidly towards her. Even if their crazy plan to bring her home works. I don't even deserve to look at her. She deserves way better than me. I realized too late that I loved her." Harry said back to her. Sasha began to sob silently. She had wanted to hear that for so long.

"Harry, this isn't Lily." She almost screamed she was so excited. Harry turned around and saw her standing there. Drenched from the rain, red hair glued to her head, and slightly shivering.

"Sasha?" Harry spoke in disbelief. Sasha just nodded and stood there waiting for him to make the next move. He seemed to lose the idea that she deserved better. Because he broke into a run towards her. When he got to her he stopped dead in front of her. He looked deeply into her deep blue eyes. "Sasha Weasley, I-" It was obvious he didn't know what to say.

"I love you too Harry Potter." Sasha said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. She became worried for a moment as he just sat there motionless. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her and he kissed exactly the way she imagined it would be. The rain beat down upon them, making the kiss more romantic.

He pulled away eventually and held out a closed hand to her. Sasha went to hold it and Harry dropped something into it. Her locket, it had been a present from Harry many years ago, "I knew Draco was telling the truth when he showed us this. You wouldn't be here if I hadn't Okayed it" He said brushing his cheek against hers. "You wanna go inside?" Harry said motioning towards the door.

"Not yet." Sasha whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again. They stayed out there for another 5 minutes "confessing their love" until Sasha began to shiver and Harry made her go inside.

"Nice outfit, by the way." Harry laughed as he pushed her through the door.

"Shut up! We'll talk about all that, in there!" She said motioning toward the kitchen. They arrived into the kitchen and everyone one stopped talking and just stared. Harry confidently slipped his hand into hers and moved a lot closer to her. So everyone in the kitchen oohed and awed. They sat down at the table, sitting Ron, Judy, Sasha, Harry, Hermione then Draco.

"Sasha and Judy, your ghastly thin! Here's some soup and sandwiches!" Aunt Molly said levitating some food their way. Sasha picked up her spoon and began to slowly pick at the food. Harry rubbed her arm.

"Sasha, I know how hungry you are. There's no need to impress anyone." He whispered laughing. Sasha looked at Judy and saw Judy absolutely going to town on the soup. Her spoon lay untouched and she held the bowl to her mouth and gulped it down. Sasha smiled and copied her.

She ate so much food that night. And it felt too good. She could already feel the fat covering her arms and legs again. She had gotten so skinny while being at that awful place.

There seemed to be so much love in the air. Remus was playing with Tonks purple hair. Ron and Judy were laughing and flirting the corner. Hermione was even having a good time with…Draco? What an odd day.

"Okay so Harry, what are we going to do this year? Back to Hogwarts or off to Godric Hollows?" Sasha said after enjoying a delicious three-course meal.

"Godric Hollows of course." Harry smiled, leaning back in his chair. Sasha returned the smile and looked around her. It was all so perfect. Everyone was there, except Dumbledore and Sirius of course. But that didn't matter at the moment, she was away from that god forsaken place and into the hands of good. She was happy, as happy as she would ever be. Sasha sunk down in her chair enjoying the moment, and because she was very full. She felt her eyelids begin to get heavy and dropping over into complete darkness. Right as she was about to close them shut Mrs. Weasley popped up beside her with a bright grin carved into her face.

"I think it's time for bed." she said. And with a swift movement all the kids got up from the table. Sasha trudged up the steps with Harry right behind her. She turned around once she had reached the top of the stairs, facing Harry.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." she laughed. Harry gave her a kiss, said goodnight and then went to bed. Sasha followed Hermione to their room, a room where she would finally be able to sleep in peace. When Sasha had opened the door to her new bedroom she gasped. It was beautiful. There were three beds in the large room, one for Hermione, Ginny and Sasha herself. Sasha ran over to her bed and plopped down on it, running her hands over the soft blankets that covered the mastress.

"Well I see that you love your new bed." Hermione said, laughing at Sasha. Hermione quickly changed into her pajama's and gave Sasha a pair of dark purple ones. Sasha was too tired to change, but dragged herself off from the bed and changed into the warm clothes.

"Thanks Hermione."

"No worries." Hermione sat down on the edge of Sasha's bed and they began to cacth up on everything they had missed.

"So..everything fine with you and Harry?" Hermione asked carefully. It seemed as if she was waiting eagerly to ask this ever since Sasha had arrived.

"Of course. Why?" Sasha asked. Hermione frowned, and bit her lip.

"Well...you know, the whole thing with Ginny and Harry..." she winced thinking that Sasha was going to burst out in anger, but all she did was laugh.

"It's ok Hermione, it's all good now..I think." Sasha shrugged, heaving a sigh. "What about you and Draco?" At the mention of his name Hermione's cheek went rosy red. Sasha began to laugh uncontrollably, rolling on the bed. Hermione attempted to calm Sasha down but her laughter had travelled far enough that Harry and Ron had come running into their room. Sasha immediately stopped laughing and told them them what happened. Hermione ran to close the door once Ron and Harry had began their insane laughter.

"You have to be kidding me Hermione!" Ron whispered. "You have a crush on that bloody ferret?" "Ron!" Hermione said in a harsh tone. She hit him in the arm playfully, watching him crack up in laughter. "He is not a ferret...he's..cute." she went red again as the three laughed even harder than before. "What do you see in him?" Harry asked "He's not all bad." Sasha commented. "I mean, he's on the good side now right?" "Who's on the good side?" a voice came from near the door. They all turned to see Draco standing there in his green pajamas. "I could hear laughing so I came over." he said, sitting down on the bed. Sasha looked over at Hermione who had turned red as a cherry, it was visible even in the dark. "Uh, we should all get some sleep." Hermione said hurriedly, and ran out the door.

"Hermione!" Sasha yelled out, while the others laughed. Hermione came walking slowly, blushing all the while.

"I forgot that I slept in here, heh." she said. And with the last laughs, everyone cleared the room. And before she knew it Sasha's heavy eyelids had finally fell upon her blue eyes.

Sasha finally fell asleep. She was expecting a long relaxing sleep. This was something she did not receive. She was suddenly in a familiar dark, main hall. The one from Voldemorts palace. She immediately began to thrash and panic in her bed, trying to awaken.

The lights flashed on and there sat Voldemort in his large throne, staring directly at her. _It's just a dream, _she thought weakly. _Just a dream, just a dream, JUST A DREAM!_

**Wrong, **said his voice in her head. **Wrong, wrong, WRONG**! He said standing up and throwing her against the wall from where he stood. Her fragile body crashed against the wall and landed with a thud. Voldemort strode over in front of Sasha. Sasha then noticed that his face was back to normal. Back to hairless, snake eyed and slit nosed. The potion had faded it seemed.

Voldemort grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and looked straight into her clear blue eyes. She slowly realized he was attempting to use Legamancy to get into her mind. Sasha tried to block him out but he was much too powerful. The randomest memories began to flash through her mind. Harry kissing her in the rain, Dobby wandering around with too many hats on, her vision of her mothers grave. Voldemort froze on this one and then smirked.

With a flash Voldemort and his main hall disappeared. She was now alone in what appeared to be a dark cave. Sasha searched her brain and came to the conclusion that this was not her memory at all.

A red stream of light came out of nowhere and barely missed her head. It was followed by about 20 wizards locked in a large battle. She immediately began to recognize people. Only one stuck with her though. A slightly aged witch with red hair, sparkling blue eyes and a sweat drenched face.

" Mom?" She said stepping towards her mother who was in a battle with Lucuis Malfoy. Suddenly Malfoys words came back to her. _"It escalated into quite a large battle wouldn't you say? I killed one of the Weasleys. Actually there was only one there. But she is gone now." _And all the pieces fit._ He is gonna make me watch my mother die!_ She thought with disgust.

Just as she expected Lucuis Malfoy pointed his wand at Alexis and yelled Avada Kedavera! And every thing slowed down. She watched in horror as the spell inched closer and closer towards her mother, unable to look away. Finally the horrid stream of green connected with her mother, and the whole room froze. Including the look of utmost pain on Alexis Weasleys face.

Anger surged through Sasha. _Why am I being put through such torture?! You would think he has better things to do! No, This is worse then torture!_ There was a crack and Voldemort was once again beside her.

"You think so do you?" He whispered drawing his wand. "Unfortunately, I made no connection with Judy, like I did you. So pass some of this on, will you?" He asked with a smirk. Sasha tilted her head to one side in confusion. Voldemort raised his wand and shouted Crucio! The curse hit Sasha right on and she fell to the floor in pain. Everywhere on her felt like it was being poked with needles. It hadn't even ended yet when Voldemort shouted Crucio! Again and double the pain came into Sasha's body.

She looked up at her frozen dieing mother. "Help me, make it stop" But obviously her mother did not move. "MAKE IT ALL STOP" she screamed finally and the pain did. Voldemort grabbed her again and put her face next to her mothers.

"You should be happy I did this. You get to see your poor traitorous mother once more." He said throwing her back on the ground. He leaned down to her level and whispered "I'll be looking for you." into her ear and he disappeared again. The scene resumed and her mother flew into the air landing right beside her tortured daughter.

Then she awoke, drenched in her own sweat and tears. She was surrounded by Hermione, Judy and Lily was sitting on her bed with her wand out and her hand on Sashas forehead. Sashas breathing was heavy and ragged. "I'm fine. All better now. Just a horrible dream. I just need a glass of water." She said swinging her legs over the bed and walking down to the kitchen. She glugged down 2 glasses of water before heading back upstairs. But she didn't go to her room.

She continued up the stairs and silently crept into the doorway of Ron, Harry, and Draco's room. She paused there, just watching her boyfriend sleep. He seemed to awake at her presence. He immediately went to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a yawn. She leaned herself against him and began to silently cry.

**I don't even want to talk about it.** She thought to him, **I just need a shoulder to cry on**. Harry nodded, took her hand and led her to his bed. Sasha's eyes flew open wide. Harry shook his head and laid down so Sasha did too. He put his arms around her and just hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next morning Sasha wasn't feeling any better. But having Harry by her side was certainly easier to help handle the situation.

When Sasha went down for breakfast she was greeted by friendly smiles all around. Everyone was already seated, and she was expecting...different. Different reactions, thinking that Harry and the others may have said something about what had happened last night. But evidently, they had said nothing. She knew they were going to inquire her about it later.

"Good morning." she said, somewhat cheerfully, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Goodmorning!" they all sung back.

"Here you go dear." Mrs. Weasley passed Sasha a plate full of buttered toast and some sasauges.

"Thank you Aunt Molly." She then dug into her breakfast. Harry leaned towards her ear, whispering

"What happened last night?" She had been waiting for it, and it had finally arrived. Did she really want to explain it though? It was like torture, having to re-experience it all once again. Sasha put down her fork and took a breath. Her eyes fluttered over to Harry's, and she smiled.

"Can we please talk about this later." she said through gritted teeth. "Perhaps a time that is more appropriate?" Harry leaned back, wide eyed, smiling carefully.

"Uh...sure."

After breakfast, Sasha tried her best to avoid Harry as much as she could. Though she knew she would have to face him sooner or later--she chose later. Hermione and Sasha spent their most of their morning cleaning the house from top to bottom. Mrs.Weasley requested that they would check their work after they had finished one task after another. Honestly, the woman was going crazy over the whole wedding.

"So..." Hermione started, polishing one of the silver spoons. "What happened last night?" Sasha stopped polishing the spoon and let out a reluctant sigh. What was she to say? That she just saw a dream about her mother dying? What a wonderful dream, really. And how would Hermione react to it? Whatever her reaction was, Sasha did not want to know, not at that moment anyways. She would tell them when they were all together. That way she didn't have to relive the dream a million times, though that's exactly what it would feel like when she would be re-telling it.

All of a sudden Mrs. Weasley came whizzing by with many cleaning tools wrapped in her hands. Sasha dn Hermione changed wide eyed glances, trying hard not to laugh at the state of her.

"Only five days left till the wedding!" they heard her bellow out loud, zooming back and forth. "Oh nothing's finished!" Just as she left the kitchen Hermione and Sasha blew up in laughter. "What's so funny?" Ron asked, coming through the front door. Harry followed close behind, they were both covered in dirt.

"Nothing." they both said, abruptly coming to a stop with their ridiculous laughter. Ron gave them curious looks, and settled down at the table.

"What happened to you two?" Sasha asked, eyeing Harry's clothes.

"Dwarfs." they both answered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" a sudden shrill came from behind them. Sasha jumped, throwing the silver in the air. It hit the floor with tiny "clanks".

"I JUST cleaned the floors Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley came barging in, furious. Her face seemed to be redder then her hair. "Harry, Ron, how can you boys be so irresponsible?" she yelled at them. Her head shook violently, the two boys sat dead still their eyes wide as saucers. "you better clean this mess up before I finish up in the bathroom or your sleeping outside!" and with that, she marched up the stairs leaving everyone fear struck. Hermione and Sasha giggled quietly at Harry and Ron's white faces as they slowl stood up and quickly cleaned their mess.

"We'll see you two later." Harry said, and they left upstairs to change.

"Finally." Hermione said. Sasha frowned, expecting her to ask about last night again. "What are you getting Harry for his birthday?" A relieved sigh escaped Sasha's lips and she smiled.

"I couldn't really get him anything seeing that I was enslaved." The smile still hadn't left Sasha's face. Not because she was happy about the past, but because Harry's birthday was coming up.

"Oh i'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized. "I completely forgot, I'm such a thick head!" Sasha laughed, laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh forget it Hermione, jeez. I'll think of something anyway, what are you getting him?"

Hermione smiled, and said,

"A sneakoscope." her smiled faded. "It's not much but you know..."

"Hey, it's better then what I have...nothing."

It was Harry's birthday. And Sasha had finally found the perfect gift, thanks to the help from Hermione. Though one thing was still resting uncomfortably in Sasha's stomach, the dream. She still hadn't told them. Every time she told herself she would, somehow she managed to talk herself out of it. But she knew she had to do it, and soon. The dream was slowly eating her away and she couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer. On the bright side though, all the cleaning had been finished.

Quietly making her way to Ron's room, she pushed open the door gently listening to the soft snores coming from the boys. She giggled, watching Harry sleep. He looked so cute that she had to restrain herself from kissing him.

"Hey." a voice came from behind Sasha. She jumped, hitting her head on the door. It was Hermione.

"Sorry!" she apologized, holding her hands to her mouth. Sasha nodded, clutching at her head.

"I hope we didn't wake them." Sasha whispered. She heard Harry mumble from behind her.

"Too late." he muttered. Sasha smiled widely, walking over to him. She lightly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Embraced in a hug the two began to kiss.

"You could wait till we're out of the room!" Ron grumbled. He hurriedly made his way over to Hermione and before they left they wished Harry happy birthday.

Sasha slowly pulled away, smiling uncontrollably.

"I'll wait downstairs for you while you get dressed." she started to get up but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Just one more kiss!" he pleaded. Sasha shook her head, giggling and quickly ran out.

"Happy birthday Harry!" everyone greeted him as he came down the stairs. A bright grin plastered across his face, he sat down at the table for breakfast. Everyone surrounded him bringing brightly wrapped gifts.

"Here you go Harry." Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of his head handing him a box. Mr. Weasley stood beside her smiling. It was a watch.

"It's tradition to give a wizard a watch when he turns of age." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thanks!" Harry beamed and hugged the both of them.

Sasha watched as everyone gave him presents. A sneakoscope from Hermione, and enchancted razor from Bill and Fleur, Weasley Wizard Wheezes from the twins and,

"Chocolates from the Delacours!" came a deep French accent from the stairs. A blonde haired thin woman and plump tall man came down the stairs.

"Everyone," Mrs. Weasley announced. "Theses are the Delacours!" The two French people stood there smiling brightly, flashing their extrodinary white teeth. As soon as they had all gotten aqquainted, they handed Harry their gift. After Sasha had seen everyone's gifts, except Ron's which she would find out about later, her's didn't seem too special. Though it was special for her, would Harry think it was? Sasha sat quietly at the table contemplating about whether she should forget about her cheesy gift. She stopped thinking when she noticed that Ginny wasn't at the table.

"Where's Ginny?" Sasha whispered to Hermione. Hermione shrugged chewing on her bacon. i Ah well /i , Sasha thought. Until she noticed that Harry was missing too. The table began to clear and Sasha became more worried over what Harry was doing. She didn't know why but she was felt jealous.

But it wasn't as if Harry would do anything, Sasha trusted him. Sasha excused herself and followed Hermione and Ron up the stairs. Ron's fingers clasped the doorknob to Ginny's room; he was breathing quite heavily.

"Ron no!" Hermione warned him. But he ignored her and turned the knob, throwing himself inside with Sasha right at his heels. What she saw had shocked her so much that she felt numb. Ginny and Harry had been kissing.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed at the both of them. There mouths were slightly open, hands on each others cheeks. Harry's face had drained all its color, Ginny on the other hand looked a bit disappointed. And Ron...well he wasn't too happy either.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him again. Sasha left before they started arguing, storming angrily down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom she breathed deeply reminding herself not to loose control in front of the family.

"i'm going for a walk Aunt Molly." she said, heading for the door.

"We'll come with you!" cried the twins leaping towards her. Sasha frowned, she wanted to be alone at the moment but she couldn't say no.

"All right.." she mumbled.

"Be back by noon for Harry's--I mean dinner!" Mrs. Weasley said, blushing a little as Harry came down the stairs. And before he could reach Sasha, she pulled Fred and George by the hands heading out the door.

"What did you get Harry for his birthday?" Fred asked, jogging along side Sasha trying to keep up with her fast pace. Sasha shrugged, letting her head bob down.

"Nothing special really." George laughed at this, eyeing Fred.

"Are you sure? Nothing to do with the _bedroom_?" Sasha's face cringed, her hands balling into fists.

"Bugger of Fred--I mean George. Oh whatever!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"What's wrong with you?" the twins asked, nudging her sides. Sasha heard footsteps from behind, turning around to see Harry. She sighed as Harry politely asked Fred and George to let them talk. Sasha wished the twins wouldn't leave; things were now going to get very uncomfortable. And with her anger who knew what was going to happen to Harry by the time the conversation would end.

Sasha turned away from Harry walking fastly. He grabbed her arm spinning her around.

"Sasha, I'm really sorry!" he said quickly. Sasha shook her head disappointedly at him.

"If you were sorry Harry you wouldn't have kissed her!" Sasha tried to walk away but Harry's firm grip held her in place.

"She kissed me I didn't know what do to Sasha, please." He looked pleadingly into her eyes begging for forgiveness. What was Sasha to do? It was Harry's birthday, and she knew she couldn't blame Harry after what had happened. Sasha knew Ginny had always had a crush on Harry. And so Sasha did the only thing she felt that was right, she kissed Harry. His hand wrapped around her head drawing her in closer, and Sasha placed her arms around his neck.

Slowly pulling away she said,

"Let's head back." Harry nodded and they walked back, enjoying the slight summer breeze, hand in hand.

When Harry and Sasha had arrived back at the house, the backyard was filled with red heads and many other familiar people.

"Hagrid!" Sasha squealed. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him as far as they would go. He chuckled, hugging her back a bit too tightly that her feet had lifted off the ground a few inches.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hagrid let her down, grinning brightly at Harry as soon as he appeared. Hagrid gave him the same bone-crushing hug and then dug something out from his pockets.

"Got somethin' fer yah here." Hagrid pulled out a small bag with a pull string. "Moleskin." he handed it to Harry. Sasha watched over his shoulder as he pulled it open. "Ye can hide anythin' in there Harry. No one will know." he smiled once again, patting Harry on the shoulder and walked over to Fred and George.

"That's pretty cool." Sasha commented while Harry fiddled with the moleskin bag. All of a sudden Sasha felt cold winds from behind her. She whipped around seeing Lupin and Tonks smiling goofily at her. Sasha flashed them a bright smile hugging the both of them.

"So good to see you two!" Tonks said. Her hair was pinker then ever. Lupin still appeared tired and a bit groggy but other than that he looked good.

"Happy birthday Harry!" they both said, giving him their own share of hugs. The four of then made their way over to the extended picnic table where everyone was seated. Sasha spotted Ginny from across the table; reluctantly keeping herself from shooting death glares her way. Though Ginny seemed to be depressed, Sasha knew that she had been proud of herself for what she had done. But today was Harry's birthday and she had better things to think about then her younger cousin kissing the love of her life.

The sudden cheers around her pulled Sasha away from her thoughts and her attention was ten focused on her aunt. Mrs. Weasley was carefully carrying a cake to the table which looked like in the form of a big snitch.

"Amazing." she heard Harry mutter under his breath. He rushed over to Mrs. Weasley's side. "I thought I told you not to go to any trouble?" Mrs. Weasley blushed,

"No trouble at all dear." she assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry threw his arms around Mrs. Weasley giving her a hug.

"Jeez, what is today Hug Day or something?" Sasha accidentally blurted allowed. Everyone turned to look at her. "Woops." she giggled, embarrassed. They all bursts out in laughs until a silver weasle appeared in thin air. It was Mr. Weasley's Patronus.

"I'm coming home and the Minister of Magic is coming with me."

Sasha saw Lupin and Tonks exchange worried looks.

"We have to go," they both said. Sasha stood up, a confused look painted on her face.

"But you just got here."

"Yes, but the Minister is coming we have to leave." Lupin said at once. Before Sasha could protest any longer the two disapparated just as the Minister and Mr. Weasley arrived.

There he stood, his appearance resembling somewhat of a lion. Scrimgeour's wire rimmed spectacles rested at the bridge of his nose, his deep yellow eyes peering down at Harry and Sasha.

"Hello Rufus." Molly said uncomfortably, fidgeting with her apron. He smiled weakly at her, nodding all the while. "Would you like some cake?" she asked.

He shook his head and said,

"I don't have much time. If you don't mind I would like to speak with these four...in _private_." He pointed to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sasha. They all straightened up at once.

"Uh, right...right this way." Mr. Weasley extended his hand towards the front door of the house.

"Ronald, if you could please escort us to your living room that would be very kind." Scrimgeour said and added with what looked like a pathetic smile. Ron nodded and they all followed him into the house.

As they sat quietly in the living room from across Scrimgeour while her rummaged through a bag, Sasha wondered why on earth he wanted to speak with them, and in private too. Finally what seemed to be long lifeless hours, Scrimgeour pulled out a piece of parchment.

"This is Dumbledore's will." He said. "And what's odd is that only you four students have been mentioned in the will."

Sasha and Hermione exchanged confused glances. Scrimgeour saw the confused looks and answered,

"Dumbledore has given each of you one of his own items." Harry's hand made its way over to Sasha's, resting there lightly. She squeezed a little and smiled at him from the corner of her mouth.

"Ron," Scrimgeour said, pulling out what looked like a standard cigarette lighter.

"What's that?" Ron blurted out.

"It's a deluminator." Scrimegour said. Wrinkled formed on his forehead as his eyebrows met together. "Do you have any idea why Dumbledore would give this to you Ron? What is its importance? Has he mentioned it to you before?"

Ron sat perplexed at the entire question being thrown at him. He shook his head with widened eyes.

"Harry was always the one that Dumbledore got along with...I have no idea why--Ow!" Ron grabbed at his foot, glaring at Hermione. She had kicked him in the shin.

"Don't give him _any_ information Ron!" she whispered harshly into his ear.

"Sorry. I don't know anything about it." Ron said between gritted teeth, and took the deluminator. He flicked it open causing the lights to zoom right into it, and everything went dark.

"Whoops." he flicked it back open, replacing the lights.

"Miss. Granger is it?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. She was on the edge of her seat, her hands neatly crossed on her laps but Sasha could she that they were held together tightly from the way Hermione's knuckles had turned bone white.

4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Scrimgeour pulled out a couple of books from his bag, and handed them over to Hermione.

"Children's books?" she asked in disbelief. Sasha shrugged when Hermione threw her a confused look. Scrimgeour leaned in, his face hard as stone.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore might have given you these? Is there a message he is trying to send." Hermione shrugged.

"I like to read." she simply stated. An annoyed expression crossed Scrimgeour's face and he sat back on the sofa. With a soft sigh he pulled something else from the bag. It was the golden snitch. Scrimgeour tossed it to Harry.

"Now Harry, why would Dumbledore give you the snitch? Why not anyone else?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I love Quidditch, and I played on the team." he said. Harry shook the snitch but he heard nothing. Another sigh erupted from Scrimgeour while Sasha thought why she had been called there as well. She didn't want to say anything to sound greedy but there must have been a reason.

The four of them sat in silence while Scrimgeour mumbled furiously to himself about the will and the items left behind. Finally looking up, his eyes wandered over to Sasha.

"The Phoenix." he said. It was as if he knew what she was thinking. "He left _you _the Phoenix." Then came another deep, frustrated sigh. "I couldn't exactly get it here for you, because it only comes when called by its owner...so if you don't mind--"

"I don't think so." Sasha said, with a small smile. Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want to." Sasha replied. She got up, and the rest of them followed her.

"I think this discussion is over." And with that said, Sasha led them outside.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Scrimgeour said as soon as he got outside.

"But won't you stay for the party?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hurrying over to him.

"I can't Molly. Lot's of work to do." With a smile he kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek and apparated without further ado. A smile crept onto Sasha's face and she looked towards Harry saying,  
"Fawkes." Harry looked confused for a moment until he started pointing in the air to a fuzzy red thing.

"You called him." Harry said. Sasha nodded as Fawkes landed on her shoulder, rubbing his furry cheek against hers.

"I wonder why Dumbledore left him to me though. Quite puzzling."

After the party had died down a bit, not that it was getting wild or anything, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sasha headed up to the boy's rooms. Sasha was finally going to tell them about the dream.

"All right, so what's this _very _important news that you need to tell us?" Ron asked. He threw himself on the bed next to Hermione. Hermione leaned back on her hands, wondering the same thing.

"Is it about the dream?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sasha smiled warily, closing the door shut. "Yes." she sat down near the window. "It was about my mother." Hermione tried her best to show that she wasn't in shock but her disguise wasn't working very well.

"Your mother?" Ron asked, jaw hanging open."

"My mother...and her death." Sasha began to tell about her dream, biting down hard on her lip to keep herself from crying. As soon as she finished Harry hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Tragic." Ron said, yawning a little. Hermione threw him a glare, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Would it kill you to be a little considerate?" she asked. Ron scowled, shuffling away from her.

"Well, it's time to get to bed." Hermione stifled a yawn.

Ron jumped up grabbing up the deluminator out of his pocket.

"I'll get the lights!" He then flicked open the cap and the lights went out.

"Oh wait!" Sasha's hand flew up. "I have to talk to Harry." Ron's white teeth flashed in the dark, he was smiling. Apparently he was in love with the deluminator. With a little click, the lights turned back on, and Ron was still smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, while Sasha giggled.

"All right, we're leaving." Hermione shoved Ron out the door, and it closed behind them. Sasha turned around with something in her hands.

"Happy birthday, Harry." She handed it to Harry. He took it with surprise.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said, looking down at the picture. It was Sasha and Harry in their first year. Sasha had her arm around Harry's shoulder, and his around hers. Her red hair was waving wildly in the wind landing in Harry's mouth. Harry's finger trailed the design on the frame, coming to a stop on Sasha's cheek.

"I love it." Harry muttered, light tears forming at the edge of his eyes. His eyes roamed up from the picture, locking with Sasha's. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you." Sasha kissed him on the cheek, resting her head on his chin.

The door burst open and in came a blushing face.

"Oh sorry." Ginny muttered. "I was looking for Ron." Sasha and Harry broke apart abruptly, and then Harry suddenly tugged her closer.

"We're having a err…moment here." Harry said. Ginny gave a prominent frown and then rushed out.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, squishing himself through the door after Hermione.

"Oh nothing…" Sasha happily said, skipping out the door.

Light streamed through the windows, blinding Sasha's blue eyes.

"Wedding day!" Hermione squealed. She tossed herself onto Sasha's bed sending the blankets flying.

"Bloody hell Hermione." Sasha grabbed her blankets, pulling them back over her head. Why did the wedding have to be today? All she wanted was a few more minutes of sleep.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Hermione yelled. She grabbed the blankets yanking them off all in one pull.

"HERMIONE!" Sasha shot up from the bed, her hair sticking out around her head. Hermione began to giggle, quickly throwing her hands up to her mouth just as got up.

"You better run!" Sasha screamed. She jumped down running after Hermione.

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as they sprinted past her. They screeched to a halt as they got into the living room and all the boys were sitting in chairs contentedly. Sasha realized her messy red hair was everywhere and that they were both still in there pyjamas.

With growing eyes she slowly began to back away, ignoring the uncontrollable laughter coming from the living room.

"What were you thinking Harry?" Ron barked, laughing even louder. Sasha let out a growl; squinting her eyes she spun around on her heel, heading towards Ron. The laughing immediatly came to a sudden stop, everyone watching while Sasha scowled down at him. Her mind was blank, she had no idea what she was going to say. And that's when she realized, yet again, that she was still standing in her pyjamas with big mane of hair.

"I'll get you later." she whispered harshly to Ron, and ran back up the stairs with Hermione trailing behind her.

When Sasha had fully clothed herself in something decent and combed her hair, so that it was less likely to whack someone with, she headed out the door.

"Good morning everyone." she piped up, forgetting about how to avenge Ron. Instead she took a seat next to Harry, and ate away hungrily at her plate.

Breakfast was quick. Since the wedding was in a few hours, everyone had been dashing around trying to find their ties, the flowers, Ron's pants--Fleur wasn't making it any easier on them either. Sasha and Hermione sat at the table having a nice conversation, they hadn't even made it through the middle of the their breakfast before Fleur came hurrying in trying to get them to leave.

"It's time to get dressed!" she yelled. Her hands waved viciously above her heads. Before she went out of bounds on them Hermione and Sasha ran up the stairs, their hunger washing away like chalk in the rain.

"I wonder what would happen if we told her we lost our dresses?" Sasha said, closing the door behind her.

"Don't even think about it." Hermione huffed. She threw Sasha her dress, then locked herself in the bathroom to change into hers.

She slipped on the dress, and with a quick spell she made her hair into curls. Sasha looked herself over in the long mirror. A light pink evening gown draped her body, swaying gently around her legs. Her hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders, and with a little bit of makeup she looked almost perfect. Though she didn't feel that way. When Sasha saw herself in the mirror, she didn't she herself...she saw herself working back at Little Hang Linton, slaving away. She didn't understand why, but unfortunately it's what she felt.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione gasped from the bathroom door. "You look so beautiful!" she cupped her own cheeks as her eyes began to water.

"Oh please don't start crying Hermione!" Sasha whined. "It's just a dress!"

"I can't help it!" Hermione fanned herself, small staining tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh jeez.." Sasha rolled her eyes, and gave Hermione a hug. "There, now lets go before Fleur comes up here and blows our eardrums off."

"Where's Harry?" Sasha whispered to Hermione. She viewed the crowd and couldn't spot Harry anywhere. "That boy I tell you..."

"What about him?" Sasha jumped as a soft breath tickled her ear. A red haired boy with a few mottled freckles on his cheek stood before her, smiling goofily.

"Who the hell are you?" She eyed him up and down, examining him. He appeared to be Harry's height, dressed in a black robes...much similar to Harry's as well.

"Barny Weasley." he said, extending his hand towards Sasha, but did not shake it. His presence felt oddly familiar though.

"What," asked the so-called Barny. "Afraid of shaking my hand?" he circled around her, smirking wildly. "Afraid your _boyfriend _might see you, _touching _another guys hand?" He placed himself in front of her, that smirk still glued to his face. Sasha was tempted to slap it right off, but she stayed put, her fists clenched tightly by her sides. "It's not as if the touching would...lead anywhere, right?" Barny leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Unless of course you want it too." If Sasha couldn't hit this git, then she would definitely yell at him.

"Will you just shut up?" she barked. Barny bounced back, shocked and a bit appalled. "I'm a Weasley, and you're a Weasley," she poked a finger into his chest, "That makes us cousins you thick head! How can you even think about...about...ARGH!" She stomped on his foot as hard as she could, and spun away. Barny grabbed her wrist, turning her back around. He pulled her in by her waist, and pressed his lips against hers.

As angry as Sasha should have been, all she could think about was how odd it was that it felt like she was kissing Harry. And that's when it all clicked in.

"Harry!" She yelled, pushing him away. "You idiot!" Sasha angrily crossed her arms over her chest, huffing irately. Harry began to laugh, wincing a little.

"Can you not wear heals next time to decide to break my foot?" he asked. Sasha giggled, blushing a little.

"Whoops, sorry." She smiled apologetically. "But seriously Harry, that wasn't funny."

Harry and Sasha headed back, before they were mauled by Fleur, so they wouldn't miss the ceremony. It had been lovely, besides the crying and Ron tripping over one of the guests dress, (which didn't end so well, because the back ripped revealing a bit too much that had scared _everyone_), everything had gone perfectly well.

Sasha and Harry sat at one of the empty tables, at the reception. Ron and Hermione had gone off somewhere, and the two were left alone to be bored. Until Luna came floating in.

"Hello my friends!" She greeted them in that dreamy voice of hers. She was dressed in yellow robes, and to spice it up she had added a large sunflower to her hair.

"Luna!" Sasha got up and hugged her. It was good to see her friend again. Harry smiled uncomfortably from beside her.

"Hello Harry." Luna said, glancing at him. His expression changed immediately.

"How did you...?"

"Your expression." she answered.

"It's Barny by the way." Harry added. "Okay, is it right at all that Luna knew it was me, but my girlfriend did not??" Suddenly a man appeared from beside her, wearing the same yellow colored robes as Luna. His eyes were somewhat crossed, and his hair pure white stopping just above his shoulders. Around his neck hung a golden chain, with some sort of symbol which resembled a triangular eye.

"Xenophilius Lovegood." he said, smiling goofily. So this was Luna's father.

"Nice to meet you." Sasha said, as she attempted to say his first name in her head.

"I'm Sasha." She said, but Xenophilius seemed to be engaged in a conversation with somebody else, and hadn't heard what she had said. Ron suddenly appeared ,guiding a large, elderly woman at his side.

"This is Aunt Muriel." He stated. Aunt Muriel had a pink hat perched on the top of her head, rather feathery. With her beaky nose and hat she appeared to resemble a very unusual pink bird. Sasha remembered aunt Muriel. Not a very loving aunt, but very judgemental, annoying and loved to gossip. Sasha could recall back in the past when she was only five years old, her and Ron had snuck a pixie down one of her dress robes. When she had put on those robes the next day she was horrified. Though no one believed her that two five year olds would have done something so obnoxious, as she had put it, Aunt Muriel knew it had been them.

"Sasha dear! Was so sad to hear about what happened early this summer, but at least you had fun on your trip!" Aunt Muriel bent down, kissing Sasha's cheeks like there was no tomorrow. The feathers from her hat stuck to Sasha's mouth making it difficult for her to breath. She blew them away, while Ron and Harry snickered in the back.

"What trip? I didn't go on a trip."

"Yes you did! You went to France! I heard it from the Minister of Magic himself!" She said proudly. Sasha chose not to argue with her aunt, and not to tell her that the minister was a stupid, stupid man.

"Good to see you too Aunt Muriel." Sasha grumbled, as Aunt Muriel pulled away. She unexpectedly gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth, revealing bright pink finger nails.

"What?! What's wrong!?" Sasha yelled, looking around her, fully aware.

"What have you done to your hair?" Aunt Muriel asked as if was the biggest problem on the face of the earth. "It looks terrible." Sasha's eyes narrowed, glaring at her Aunt. She couldn't say anything even if she wanted to.

"Oh my, you should get some tips from Ginny." Aunt Muriel pointed to her on the dance floor. Ginny was laughing, dancing with none other than Victor Krum. Sasha continued to glare, her fists once again clenched at her sides.

"Ginny looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Aunt Muriel asked, smiling. Sasha was sure she would explode any second on Aunt Muriel. Ron, seeing Sasha boiling with anger, hurriedly told Aunt Muriel to follow him and they left to one of the tables.

"I hate that woman." Sasha mumbled, sitting down.

"She's a bit obnoxious." Harry added. "No offence." He added quickly.

"None taken. No one likes her much, she's old, mean, and a bloody pain in the a--"

"Hello!" Hermione chimed in. Her hair fell loosely at the sides of her face, her cheeks red, she looked to be out of breath. Sasha eyed her curiously, watching her take a seat.

"Where have you been?" She asked. Hermione's cheeks blushed even redder.

"Dancing." She answered shyly.

"With who?" Harry asked, smiling wide, knowing the answer.

"Draco." She said, making Sasha laugh. And that's when Draco sauntered in, green robes and looking just as tired as Hermione.

"Speak of Hermione's boyfriend…" Sasha laughed. Hermione shot her a warning look, smiling uneasily at Draco.

"What was that?" he asked, taking a seat next to Harry. Draco soon noticed that he had no idea who was seated beside him, and took the liberty to present himself.

"Draco Malfoy." He said, smiling. Harry grinned, his curly red hair falling into his eyes. He shook Draco's hand energetically, trying not to laugh.

"Harry Potter, otherwise known as Barny Weasley, a cousin of the Weasley family." Draco looked stunned, his hand dropped to his side, his eyes roaming Harry's face.

"Wow…you did a great job with the cover up." He commented.

The four sat together, sharing a decent conversation. After a while, Hermione and Draco left, heading back to the dance floor. That left Sasha and Harry back to entertain themselves.

"So…" Sasha started. She wasn't sure of what to say, there was nothing _to _say. But luckily, since people were coming and going towards their table, Lupin and Tonks finally arrived.

"Sasha!" Tonks squealed, hugging her right away. Lupin smiled warmly, and Harry introduced himself once again.

"We're sorry about yesterday." Lupin said, after they had all been acquainted. A glass of lemonade twirled in his hands.

"The Ministry had been more aware, and they're a bit….anti-werewolf right now, if you know what I mean." Tonks said. Sasha and Harry shook their heads, taking a sip of their own drink.

After what seemed to be hours of silence passing by uncomfortably, Tonks jumped out of her seat, saying

"Let's dance!" Before Lupin could complain, she pulled him by the arm and led him to the dance floor. Sasha could see from the corner of her eyes that Harry's eyes were darting towards her every few seconds, and then to the dance floor. She let out a stifled laugh, and turned to him.

"You don't have to ask me to dance, you know." She said. Harry let out a deep breath that he had seemed to imprison inside of him. Though he felt relieved, he looked guilty.

"I'd like to ask you," he said, fumbling with his hands. "Problem is, I'm not a very good dancer, and I would hate to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"I'm not a very good dancer myself." Sasha added. She glimpsed at the dance floor, watching people dance. "I think we can save ourselves the humiliation, and just sit here." Harry nodded in agreement.

A couple of Veela cousins sauntered by, Fred and George behind them. The girls giggled while George and Fred let out howls, sounding like wolves. Sasha caught Fred's eye, he winked and ran after George with the girls.

"Do you think they'll fall in love with a pair of twins?" Sasha asked Harry. Twisting her head to face him, she was shocked to see his reaction. His jaw was slightly hanging open, his face looked as if the color had drained out, but his eyes were focused on the dance floor. Sasha followed his gaze, seeing exactly why he had reacted the way he did.

There, in the middle of the dance floor, was a Lynx. It had startled everyone, they edged away from it as soon as it began to speak.

_'The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'_

Sasha knew the voice, it was Kinglsey Shacklebolt. And before she could think, she grabbed Harry's hand and fled from the table.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"AHH!" Sasha dodged a Death Eater, her grip on Harry's arm so firm she was sure it was stopping his blood flow.

"RON! HERMIONE!" They both yelled out, over the terrified screams of the guests. "Where could they be...?" Sasha wondered. Her eyes roaming quickly over everyone. The majority of them having red hair didn't help much on finding Ron, but soon Sasha spotted a brown head sprinting towards them.

"Where's Ron?!" Sasha asked, but her question was soon answered. Ron came scampering across the dance floor, his hair ruffled, out of breath. Without saying anything, Hermione grabbed his wrist, and then Sasha's. Before she knew it, they were in a whole other place.

Thanks to Hermione.

Tottenham Court Road. That's where they had apparated to. Sasha observed the inhabitants around her. No more Death Eaters, no more screaming guests, no more Weasleys. The sky was dark, stars twinkling above them. Hermione rushed them into a dark alley, rummaging through her purse. Clattering noises (does that make any sense?) could be heard coming from the small glittery thing. What had she packed in there?

"I used the Undetectable extension charm." she said, as if she had read Sasha's mind. "I've got a clean pair of clothes for each of us, some money, the invisibility cloak..." she listed off a few more things while Ron and Harry gazed at her with round eyes. Sasha stared at the night sky as if searching for something.

"Fawkes." she whispered, doubting that he would have heard her. She waited for a sign of beating red wings to appear, but there was nothing. Sasha turned around, letting out a soft sigh, and took the clothes that Hermione held out to her. As soon as Sasha had finished changing, something from above landed freely on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly to the side she saw Fawkes. A weary smile lit her face; Sasha was relieved.

Walking down the dark, narrow streets, Hermione quickly ushered them inside an all-night cafe. They sat themselves down at a lonely table, and Hermione ordered them all cappuccinos. Sasha sat uncomfortably, wriggling in her chair, for people were eyeing her curiously. Well, they weren't particularly eyeing _her, _but Fawke's.

"What do I do?" she whispered to the gang. But they only answered in shrugs. "Won't they kick us out for having an animal in here?"

"We're not in here for long, don't worry about it." Ron answered, just as the cappuccinos came. He drank some of his, only to reveal a sour face.

"We need somewhere safe to stay." Harry said at once, his eyes settling on Sasha. She nodded in agreement.

"What about Grimmauld place?" Hermione said. A cold sensation weaved through Sasha, giving her the shudders. She didn't want to go back there, but what choice did they have left?

Sasha could feel Harry's eyes on her, which made her even more uneasy.

"Is…that okay with you?" he directed to her. Sasha reluctantly raised her focus, falling on Harry. He had changed back to his regular self; the curly, orange hair had disappeared, along with the freckles and chubby face. He had also put his glasses back on.

"Perfectly fine." She answered. Though it wasn't. It wasn't perfectly fine, not at all.

"All right then." Hermione confirmed. "Voldemort, oh quit wincing Ron, can't get in there." All of a sudden a table from the other end of the room went flying across the air, nearly hitting their heads. Harry pulled Sasha down under their table; she bumped her forehead just as she went down.

"Ouch." Her eyes began to blur, and she could only make out two dark blurs in front of her. Blinking away the tears, her eyes came to a clear focus and there stood two Death Eaters, armed and ready for a fight. Just as the Death Eaters began to raise their wands, all four of them jolted up, stunning the Death Eaters. They were sent flying back, hitting the hard painted wall.

From what Sasha could see, the waitress was hiding under the counter, frightened, and a few others behind tables and whatever else they could find to hide behind.

"Get the lights." Hermione whispered to Ron. Instantly he pulled out his deluminator and with one flick open the lights zoomed in, and all was dark. Sasha and Hermione helped the people up, while Ron and Harry set the tables back to its proper places.

"We'll have to use the memory charm on them." Sasha said, eyeing the alarmed folks. "And those two bloody gits." She added, eyeing the two unconscious Death Eaters in disgust.

After having everything restored back to normal, and cleaning out the memories of the individuals, they apparated without hesitating, to Grimmauld place.

Sasha tapped on the front door of number twelve, with her wand, and with a few clicks and the ratting of chains, the door opened. She took a deep hesitant breath, peering around at the belongings of her family. Everything seemed to have cobwebs sticking to them disturbingly, the elf heads were all neatly in a row above them, and there were the dark curtains that hid her malicious grandmother's face and her iniquity of words. She took one step forward, regretting it immediately just as the loud, booming voice of Mad Eye Moody's roared throughout the house.

"Severus Snape?" it asked. Sasha's tongue began to curl back just as something chilly washed over them. She attempted to speak, but it was impossible. It was the "tongue Tying Curse." Feeling her tongue roll back to normal, something unexpectedly rose from the carpet, heading towards them. Hermione screamed, awakening Mrs. Black. The gray figure continued to glide towards them, hollow eyes, hair up to its waist, its rotting beard, and fleshless face, Sasha recognized this to be the dead Dumbledore. It raised its arm, and Harry jerked forward.

"We didn't kill you!" He screamed. And at the word "kill", the figure exploded into dust, swarming around them and then blending softly into the atmosphere.

"Whoa..." Ron muttered, his roaming around wildly. Sasha didn't have to say anything after that, because Ron had spoken for them all.

Sasha dusted off the beds with a quick spell, and threw herself onto the nearest one.

They had settled in just fine, after Hermione had put up spells for protection incase anything were to happen.

This was it. She was in her father's house; it felt nice. Sasha drew in a deep breath, a small, smile forming on her lips unknowingly.

"Sasha.." came Harry's voice from the door. Before Sasha could answer, her eyelids became heavy as stones, and they closed over her pupils into nothing but darkness.

"They're fine! They're absolutely fine!" Ron's voiced tolled like bells in Sasha's ears. Her eyes flickered open, and she lifted herself to sit up. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the edge of her bed, all smiling faces.

"Good morning." Harry said to her. Sasha smiled, and then turned to Ron.

"What's that about being fine?" she asked him. Ron smiled even wider, which didn't seem to be possible, and he said,

"Dad's Patronus just came, he said that they're all fine." Relief spilled like an overflowing waterfall into Sasha's heart; her shoulders relaxed and she let out a nice, refined breath.

Her only family left, she was glad they were OK.

For the past few days Sasha and Hermione put together what they could to make decent meals each day for the four of them. Kreacher, surprisingly, was also very helpful. Harry had sent him to find Mundungus Fletcher, for he would know where the locket of Regulus Black's was.

Harry and Ron sat at the table, going over their plans. They had been at this for the hours, but it wasn't as if they had anything exciting to do. That was until the front door began to open.

"I didn't kill you." Came a familiar voice. Sasha, as well as the others, drew their wands quickly pointing to where the voice had came from. Sasha let out a little gasp as she saw Lupin come out from the dark. A weary smile planted on his face, he threw his hands out in front of him as defense.

"It's just me." He said. Sasha motioned for him to sit, and they began to talk.

"Everyone's doing well, so you lot don't have to worry." Lupin took a deep breath. It appeared as if he wanted to say something more important.

"We're glad to see you." Harry said. "How's Tonk's doing?"

"She's pregnant." Sasha's eyes lit up with joy, and she threw her arms around Lupin.

"Congratulations!" Though Lupin didn't seem to react so...happily. His head hung low, resting in his hands.

"This is horrible." He answered, which startled them all. "I can't believe it. I've put us all in danger."

Hermione rubbed Lupin's back, trying to sooth him.

"No Lupin." Harry said. "You've given her a wonderful gift. A child, what more could she want?"

Lupin didn't seem to be taking all of this in, so Sasha tried to cheer him up as well.

"She's got a loving husband, and a child to be Lupin." Sasha tired to smile, but it didn't come out right.

"Can I come with you?." He lifted his head, revealing red eyes. "I can't-" He breathed for a second. "I can't stay with her, too dangerous. I think I can help you. Harry sprang up from his seat, ears fuming, eyebrows narrowed, and lips ready for rage.

"Please try to understand Harry, I would just be a disappointment to him." He stammered. The dark curtains that had kept Sasha's grandmother's filthy mouth shut, pulled open, and she began to yell.

"That's stupid Remus, they could never be ashamed of you." Sasha said tightening her grip around her old friend

"I don't know Sasha, I'm pretty ashamed of him." Harry said using his fork to dig into the tablecloth.

"Excuse me?" Lupin's mouth fell open, he was standing up as well now.

"I mean, he's being a complete coward running away from his wife and child like that." Though Sasha silently agreed with what Harry was saying, she felt horribly for Lupin.

"And who the bloody hell are YOU to tell ME that I'm being a coward!? Hiding in this shack." Lupin suddenly yelled back. "You don't own me Harry! I may do what I please!"

"HEY! I grew up here!" Sasha said defensively. Lupin just gave her a sympathetic look that told her he was sorry.

Harry seemed to be ignoring all this, and continued to yell.

"SHE'S WITH CHILD! HOW CAN YOU BE SO IGNORANT?"

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS--" came the voice of Sasha's grandmother.

"SHUT UP HARRY!" Lupin screamed. His face boiled with anger, as if to blow any second and he did. A stream of bright light came from Lupin's wand and shot Harry across the room into a empty painting. He gave Sasha one last close to loving look and he disapparated.

A moment of silence plagued the room that was until Sasha spoke ever so quietly.

"You shouldn't have called him a coward." Expecting Harry to yell at her, he did the exact opposite.

"I know." Harry shook his head, sighing. "But if it makes him go back to Tonks, then that's good, isn't it?"

Hermione's expression seemed to show concern, but Ron seemed to be uncertain.

For the past three days no one had spoken a word about what had happened between Harry and Lupin. Sasha was too focused on Kreacher's return with Mundungus to worry about the quarrel. As Sasha came down the stairs, she could hear someone crashing to the marble floor.

Mundungus Fletcher sprawled on the ground right in front of her, with Ron standing above him.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Mundungus screamed. Harry, striding towards Mundungus, got down on one knee staring him straight in the eye.

"We have a few questions for you," he said. Mundungus looked more frightened then ever.

"When you cleaned out this house, you took loads of things from the kitchen cupboard." Sasha watched Mundungus flinch with guilt; she didn't feel one bit sorry for him that scumbag.

"There was a locket there." Harry continued. "What did you do with it?"

Mundungus sighed in defeat. He knew he would have to tell the truth, because Kreacher stood beside him, a heavy pan grasped in his bony, elfish hands.

"I was selling things in Diagon Alley, some Ministry hag came up to me and asked me if I had a license," he answered. "She was going to fine me, but took the damn locket instead, then told me that I was lucky. Bloody hag."

Hermione, standing next to Sasha, furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard.

"Who was this woman?" she asked.

Mundungus shrugged. "Some short lady with a bow, on top of her head. She looked somewhat like a..."

"Toad." Sasha answered with a gasp.

Seated around the table like usual, everyone focused on Harry. They were going over the plan to infiltrate the Ministry, and get the locket from Umbridge. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be leaving tomorrow to put their plan in action, and Sasha would remain at Grimmauld place, and then head to Hogwarts soon after once everything had been done.

"I hope everything follows through." Sasha said, eyeing Harry. He nodded, examining his fingers.

"We should all get some sleep." He said. "Goodnight." he said to Hermione and Ron. Harry grabbed Sasha's hand, and they walked up the stairs, into Sirius' room.

"I'm scared for you Harry..." she muttered, lying down next to him on the bed. She slowly moved her head onto his chest. "I--"

"Shhh." Harry kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be OK." Sasha smiled at the reassuring words, and fell asleep.

Hermione checked through her bag, making sure everything was there.

"We're set to go," she said, once she was certain of the items in her bag. Kreacher set down hot rolls and coffee on the table, taking a seat next to the tired Sasha.

Her arm lifted heavily off the table and reached for one of the cups, filled with steaming liquid.

"All right, we should get going then." Harry said, standing up next to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

Hermione looked at Sasha, and she got up from her chair.

"Good bye, for now." Hermione said, embracing her warmly. Sasha smiled into Hermione's head of hair, mumbling a "goodbye" back. She then moved over to hug Ron. When she approached Harry, she wasn't sure of what to do at that very moment. Her breath ceased at the back of her throat, her eyes were surprisingly dry with no oncoming tears to spill.

Instead of saying bye, as she would have expected, Harry leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." he said, and embraced her in a hug.

"I love you too." She answered, just as the three of her best friends disapparated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasha sighed, and turned away from where the three had just been standing a few seconds ago. Her eyes fell onto Kreacher. He stood there smiling goofily, holding out a tray of hot rolls in front of him. Sasha took a seat at the table and Kreacher placed a roll in front of her. She ate it slowly, then leaned back and propped her legs on the table. Kreacher promptly pushed them off. So instead she just laid her head back and closed her eyes. It was not often she go this kind of peace and quite. She fell asleep rather fast and was awoken with a loud crack. When she snapped awake the first thing she looked at was a clock, it had been an hour since they had left. And Kreacher had covered her with a blanket and she was toasty warm. She looked at where the crack had sounded from and was horrified to see Hermione, with an unknown ministry man clawing at her jacket. Seconds later Hermione apparated away with out even looking at Sasha and leaving the ministry man behind. Sasha reached out and grabbed a petrified Kreacher, was in the middle of turning in her apperation when she was hit by a stunning spell.

"Get out Kreacher. Find someone to tell." The elf had hidden behind a pile of books. He looked at her; he seemed to be refusing his mistress. "GO!" She shouted at the elf. He reluctantly snapped his fingers and was gone. The man pulled her up roughly and threw her into the chair she had just been cosily sleeping in.

"Why are you here?" He asked taking out his wand and pressing it against her throat. She answered that she lived here. "Where are your parents?" He asked next.

"Dead." She answered bluntly.

"Who are your parent's, insolent girl?" He spat rudely.

"Okay first of all I'm not insolent! I answered all your questions so far! My parent's were Alexis Weasley and-" She paused for a moment. "Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black?" He repeated in a now frightened voice. He took a step back from her. She smiled grimly.

"Yeah, wanna see what he taught me?" He looked at the metal pot that was hanging above his head. She imagined it fall off its hook and onto his large head. And she was an Alexiphone, so what she imagined, happened. The pot clattered noisily onto his head and he fell to the ground, only to pop up in front of her a moment later.

"Crucio!" He yelled angry. She twitched violently in her chair as the pain escaladed through her body. He turned away and apparated as she was twitching. She tried to get up but she fell immediately. He returned a second later. Followed by many, many ministry men.

"Shit." She whispered. _Where are you Kreacher? _Granted, he had only left a few minutes ago, but still, time was of the essence! Now many men were questioning her. Why was she here? Did she know Harry Potter? Was she really a Weasley? Or was she a Mudblood pretending to be a Weasley? She was punished for not answering a question or for answering with sass. An hour later they had stopped questioning her, but Kreacher was not back yet. He couldn't disobey her, could her?

When she heard another crack she choose not to look up this time. Why bother? Until she heard that voice.

"I must ask you all to leave." Spoke Severus Snape. Sasha's head snapped up and there he was, holding Kreacher back from running to her. The men all looked at Snape and then at each other and began to laugh. "I am not joking." He said sternly. "I can guess that none of you have told the dark lord about your discovery. If you had then he would have told you this house is under my watch and control. I have searched it thoroughly for anything of importance to the dark lord and all I got a washed up Weasley living here" He said loudly as though talking to a class. The men looked at each other again and seemed to find his words believable enough, and they all apparated away, except for Yaxley, the first man on the scene. He untied Sasha and prepared to apperate with her. "Leave her, I can handle on Weasley. Plus she is one of my students." Severus said giving Yaxley a death stare. He growled a little, but then released her and apparated away.

Severus released Kreacher and he ran to her, he pulled her to the ground so he could examine her wounds. His eyes became watery as he viewed the top of her head. Snape approached her too and saw the top of her head, it was covered in burns and a few boils.

"What happened?" he asked carefully.

"Oh you know. I wouldn't answer a question so they poured all of Kreacher's delicious soup on me." She said simply. Kreacher had begun to rub a smelly ointment on her head and she felt a cooling sensation on her head. Severus took her and gently led her to the table. He then sat down across from her.

"Do you know where your companions are?" He asked cautiously. Sashas eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

"Nope, Hermione apparated away with out even looking at me." She said miserably. Severus nodded his head

"Right then. Hogwarts it is." He said simply.

"Uh, pardon me?" She stammered.

"Hogwarts, it's the only place for you to go now." He said as though he was a genius.

"Hum, let me think about that. Well, who's really running the school? Voldemort? And what does he want to do with me again? Um oh yeah RAPE ME! Way too risky." She yelled standing up angrily.

"Sasha, listen to me. Hogwarts is still the safest place around! You have nowhere else to go! If _He _finds out your there and wants you out there are many ways for you to escape. And don't pull that "too risky crap with me" I know you better then you think and I know you love a risk or a challenge. If you come back to Hogwarts you will be with friends, your sister, and be learning about things you will need to know if you ever catch up with Potter. And you've also been voted Head Girl." He said proudly. The last part did it for Sasha.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." She said in a defeated voice. She trudged up the stairs to her father's room and found an empty bag. She didn't really have any clothes to pack up. All she wanted was her family's things, which remained. She was stuffing everything she could find into a brown sack that she had also found. Eventually she came to a few photos. The first one was of three children. Two had bright red hair, and were clearly twins, the other child was just getting his black hair but his vibrant green, almond shaped eyes gave away whom it was. "No way" she whispered as one of the twins toddled over and hit the boy on the head with her toy. Sasha smiled and flipped to the next picture. The twins were a little younger in this one. One was sitting in her high chair, a bib with an L plastered to her and food all over her face. Alexis towered over her happily slopping up the food on her daughters face. On the other side of the picture Sasha saw herself, and her father. He had her in his arms and he was talking to her and blowing raspberries on her cute, baby belly. Just from looking at the photo she could see his happiness. Something she had hardly seen growing up. She couldn't help but think about this in a selfish way. _You made him happy. _She did not realize that Severus had entered the room silently and was standing at the door.

"I miss them too." He said from the door. She shivered slightly at the sound of his voice, but recovered quickly.

"Bull shit. You couldn't have cared less about my father" She spat, not realizing that she had just sworn at her head master.

"Okay, perhaps you're father and I weren't on the greatest terms. But-" he paused for a moment. "Your mother, she was one of my life long friends." He said slowly. She told him her mother had never talked about him.

"I would think not. Your father never approved of our friendship." Severus paused again. "You're a lot like him, you know? The good things that everyone liked about him." He said slowly. "You're also like her though." He whispered placing his hand lightly on her back. It was surprisingly warm despite its pale colour, she decided. He just sat with her for a while as she cried. He finally whispered that they should leave soon. They would be missing him at school. (It did start two days ago, after all.) He got up to leave and Sasha spoke just as he was at the doorway.

"I'm head girl?"

Severus stopped in the doorway. "There were really only three choices, Granger, your sister, and yourself." He said slowly. "But you got it in the end. You will have your own dormitory, your own room, and access to all the common rooms." He said before leaving.

After Sasha found a huge pile of photos but decided she wasn't ready to go through them yet, so she placed them gingerly in her bag. She found nothing else of interest. She was just walking out as something caught her eye. It was golden and sat lonely, and dustily in the corner. She picked it up and saw that it was a golden necklace, a locket to be exact. It was shaped like a heart and rather old. She looked at the ground and saw one identical to it. Before she picked that one up she opened the one in her hand. There was a picture of her father on one side, her mother on the other. Sasha flipped it over and on the back there as a note that read: To Sasha, from your loving parents. All the breath escaped from her lungs and she sat breathless. She picked up the duplicate on the ground and on the back of it was scribbled: To Lily, from your loving parents. She slipped Lily's into her pocket and put her own around her neck. Then she went downstairs and prepared for her journey to Hogwarts.

She met Severus downstairs and he quickly explained that she had to hold onto him. He was the only one able to apperate in Hogwarts. She placed both her hands on his outstretched arm and waited. Just as he started to turn she saw Kreacher sprinting towards them. She took a hand off of Severus and grabbed him. Then she got that sensation behind her navel that comes only from aparating or using a port-key.

Her feet landed safely on Severus's office floor. But she felt an unbelievable pain at her elbow. She looked down to see her elbow, and no arm extending from her elbow. Blood seemed to squirt out and she let out an ear splitting howl. Severus rushed to her side and Kreacher apperated out of site.

"I told you to hold onto my arm!" He growled as he ripped his cloak to stop the bleeding.

"I only let go with one hand! To grab Kreacher," she pleaded feeling guilty.

"THIS ARM?" Severus boomed pointing at the nothingness that extended from her elbow. When Kreacher appeared moments later with her moving lower arm she lost consciousness.

3


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. **

When Sasha awoke, her sister was sitting beside her, Lily's head was resting on the bed and she was drooling slightly on the clean white sheet. She appeared to be in the hospital wing in the bed beside the wall. She reached forward with her left hand and scooped up some of her sister's loose hair to tuck it behind her ear. Lily awoke at her touch and wiped her drool away.

"Your awake!" Lily shouted throwing her arms around Sasha. Sasha tried to hug her sister back, but she was unable to move her right arm. She looked down at it to see it bandaged and sitting lifelessly at her side. She cast her looks to her sister with worry in her eyes. "Erm, Madame Pomphrey says that you will _probably_ make a full recovery!" Lily said with false excitement.

"Probably?" Sasha whispered. She whimpered and used her left hand to raise her right arm. She let it go and it dropped to the bed limply. She groaned and turned back to Lily. "how long have I been out?" she asked slowly.

"Just a couple of hours. Neville and I have barely left your side." Lily said yawning. Sasha perked up a little and looked around the room. She saw no Neville.

"Hey, where is Nev-" she started to say, but as she said it Neville came into the room with three full plates of food.

"Evening Sasha!" Neville said brightly. "Compliments of Kreacher" He said setting down a plate infront of her.

"He's working here?" Sasha asked taking a bite of a drumstick. Neville nodded and began to eat his vegetables. "Oh, mer halfing a da meefing 'morrow." He grumbled, his mouth full of food. Sasha and Lily both just stared, completely bewildered. After Neville finished swallowing he repeated himself. "We're having a DA meeting tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Wait, a DA meeting? Why?" Sasha asked quickly.

"Well, because, the final battle is coming, we all know it. We need to be prepared for _anything._" Lily answered quickly. "And we were wondering if, uh you could lead us?" She said lowering her head.

"What? Me? Why me? I'm just… me." Sasha whispered.

"Well, just me, you're the only other one who got an O on their DADA OWL aside from Harry. Please Sasha, we need a teacher. You can do it." Neville crooned, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll sleep on it. Tell you tomorrow." She said slumping back into her pillow. At that moment Madame Pomphrey came bustling in and checked out Sasha's arm. She said that Sasha would be safe to sleep in her own dorm tonight and that she would probably have movement in it by tomorrow morning. Neville helped her to the fourth floor and they came to a painting with a pirate on it. He pointed his sword towards them and asked

"What's the password?"

"Amaryllis" Neville said boldly. It just occurred to Sasha then, who was head boy. She turned around and looked at Neville's chest, sure enough, there was the golden badge that read "HEAD BOY"

"Way to go Neville!" she said throwing her working arm around his neck. She felt him smile into her shoulder.

"Gran was so proud."

"She has every right to be!!"

Neville just shrugged and went through the portrait hole. Sasha followed after him and gasped at what she saw upon entering. It looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room, except roomier and the couches were newer looking. The fire was roaring, the pictures on the wall welcomed her and there were two staircases. One went spiralling up to the left; the other spiralled up to the right. Neville pointed to the one on the right and said that, that one was hers. She looked around again, the carpet was a royal red colour, the walls were red and yellow, the couches were red, and there were 4 book shelves filled to the brim with books. She let out a loud yawn, said her goodbyes to Neville and went upstairs.

She was once again stunned at what she saw when she opened up her door. This room was exactly how she had wanted to do hers at home. The walls were black with pink splattered across it, and the carpet was pink as well. She had a queen sized, canopy bed, and a beautiful set of drawers beside the door. There was also a full closet, a full mirror, and… a mini fridge? This was sweet. She didn't even change into her pyjamas, she just crawled into her bed and found a note on her pillow.

_Dear Mistress_

_Kreacher has enchanted your bed so that if Mistress is tired she can crawl in and it will warm immediately. Kreacher asks his Mistress to allow Kreacher to stay at Hogwarts since Kreacher cannot help his Master._

_From_

_Kreacher_

Sasha smiled at the note and felt the warmth Kreacher spoke of. She sighed happily and whispered "Kreacher" The elf appeared a moment later.

"Kreacher is so glad to see that you all right!" He sung happily.

"Kreacher, I give you permission to work and serve at Hogwarts." She said nobly.

"Thank you, Mistress. I will still be at your service at all times." He said before disappearing.

Sleep came easily to Sasha tonight. But it would not be an easy night. Almost right after closing her eyes she found herself in a familiar place, Voldemort's dining room. _Not again, _she thought shaking her head. She could practically feel the Crucio curse flowing through her already. Sasha didn't even have time to panic before Voldemort was right in front of her.

"So." He started off, pacing infront of her. "Hogwarts for you? You think an education will help you in your future? That's preposterous, you are going to be a mother and maid. You don't need much for that." He said stopping, and twisting a long white finger through her hair. Sasha just stood silently, looking at the floor. What could she say? Shove it? I don't think so! His hand wrapped around her head and he pulled her in close to him. "So what shall I do with you?" he asked, his warm breath sent chills down her spine. He released her and took a step back. "You look awfully pale. I think... Perhaps you should stay."

Sasha's eyes flew open and she looked up at him. This time he refused to meet her gaze and stared at the floor.

"Perhaps one last taste of freedom would make you less spiteful towards me?" he said hopefully. Suddenly there was a knocking and a yell in the distance. Voldemort gave her one last unsure look, and then disappeared in a flash and she awoke. She heard whimpering outside her door, so she got up and opened it. Neville sat on the ground whimpering and piling up a pile of soot infront of him.

"Uh, Neville what are you doing?" she asked crouching down infront of the pile.

"I-uh, your- Gahh!" He said in a frustrated voice. "I was uh carrying your bird up to you and he just-just- POOF!" he shouted making a big gesture with his hands. Sasha couldn't help but smile.

"Neville, you never really paid attention in Care for Magical Creatures did you?" She asked patting his shoulder. Neville shook his head in a very distraught way.

"Fawkes is a phoenix. When he gets old he bursts into flame, and is reborn." She pointed at the soot. "From his ashes." As she said this a tiny head with a beak poked out from the black powder. Sasha smiled and scooped up the tiny bird. "I didn't even think he was that old but I guess I was wrong. Good night Neville." She said turning and closing her door in his face. "Try not to be too traumatized." She whispered. She set the small bird on her dresser and found a small blanket. She set it underneath him and made sure he was comfortable before going to sleep again. She had surprisingly forgotten about her encounter with Voldemort already.

It wasn't until the next morning when Sasha awoke; that she realized what had happened. That she was staying. That she was safe, for the time being. She yawned and stretched both hands above her head. She glanced at Fawkes and almost fell off the bed when she saw how much he had grown. Yesterday she could have fit him in the palm of her hand. Today it would take two hands to fully hold the phoenix. She got up slowly and changed into her robes, when she realized something. She had just raised both her arms above her head. She had used two hands to change into her robes. She picked Fawkes up with her right hand last night. She came to the conclusion that Madame Pomphrey was a genius.

She jumped slightly as there was a knock on the door. She opened it (with her right hand) swiftly and found Neville behind it.

"You have to go see professor McGonagall about your timetable and future" He said yawning. "I'll walk you down there." He said turning and walking down her stairs. Sasha brushed her hair super fast then bounded after him. "So how is your phoenix?" he asked with a grin.

"Growing incredibly fast!" she said smiling. Neville smiled as well and they walked the rest of the way down the stairs. He stopped at Mcgonagall's office bid her goodbye and left. Sasha knocked softly on the door and immediately heard her head of house say

"Come in, Miss Weasley." Sasha slowly opened the door. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, hair pulled tightly back in a bun with a scarf around her neck, typical. "Please, sit down." She said motioning towards the seat across from her. "Now Miss. Weasley, no matter how mandatory this meeting is. I see no point to it." She stated simply, not even looking up from her paper. Sasha's eyebrow rose before she could stop it.

"Beg your pardon?" she asked slowly.

"It is pointless, because with your grades, you can be anything you want miss Weasley. And I'm guessing you know what you want to be?" she asked slowly. Sasha nodded.

"Veterinarian, for smaller animals though." Sasha said quickly.

"Ah, the road less travelled by." Said Professor McGonagall wisely. Sasha raised an eyebrow at her, and McGonagall just smiled.

"I mean that everyone else goes for being an auror, minister for magic, or a teacher. No one really thinks about the smaller jobs but they are just as important." So the next couple of minutes decided Sasha's year of courses. Sasha left out that she might not be there the whole year. She couldn't stand another lecture. She had gotten that lecture from Snape, Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, Bill, and Fred. Yes, that's right Fred. He who had left school a year early, told her to stay in.

Her course load this year would be Care For Magical Creatures, Potions, Muggle Studies, and Defence Against The Dark Arts. Her professor had been reluctant to put her into the latter ones because of the teachers, but McGonagall decided Sasha could handle herself.

Today during first block, she had CFMC with Professor Hagrid. She walked into the great hall, took some toast and went down to his hut early. As she walked by the houses in the great hall, all eyes were on her and she knew it. Everyone thought she would be with Harry. Whispers flew through the hall like birds on the horizon. Sasha walked quickly out and started down to Hagrids hut. Once she was there, she had finished her toast, and her fingers were very buttery, she wiped her hands on her skirt and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked a deep voice from inside.

"Hagrid! It's Sasha! Open up!" she shouted joyfully. The door flew open and there stood Hagrid, with a bigger smile than usual. Fang flew out of the door and knocked her down. He licked her buttery skirt in the most awkward way possible.

"I didn't think you all were coming back this year!" he roared happily. "Where's everyone else?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't coming back this year Hagrid, I wasn't planning to either, surely you knew that?" she asked tilting her head the left a little. She saw Hagrid's posture stiffen.

"I most certainly did not," he said sitting down. Sasha sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but I'm here now and I'm-"

"THAT'S PROFESSOR HAGRID TO YOU!" Hagrid yelled so loudly that Sasha fell right off her chair. He gave her such a furious look that Sasha could feel his anger burning in her soul. Sasha eyes filled with tears. She got up, patted Fang on the head once and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

She stormed up to the castle, and all the way up to her portrait hole. She yelled the password and the pirate took some offence to it, so when Sasha was going through he closed too fast and clipped her ankle. Sasha swore loudly, she got into her common room and kicked the nearest couch. Ouch, that wasn't smart. She sat on the chair she had most recently kicked and put her face in her hands. How could Hagrid get mad at her for Harry, Ron and Hermione not coming to Hogwarts? He should be happy that she came and that she was taking his class. Did he even know she was taking it? Probably not, she closed her eyes and groaned. She had his class first. She walked past the bookcase to get to her room and glanced at it momentarily. When she realized that the space that had been there last night was full of books. Her textbooks had been neatly arranged in alphabetical order, as though Hermione had done it herself. She shoved her CFMC and her potions books in her bag and set off. Back down to Hagrid's.


End file.
